


Temper, Temper

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: John is taunted and retaliates.





	

It was a cold windy day, their mum had just passed, the mood was gloomy in the house and John could feel it stifling him. A family member had offered to look after the boys while Jeff and Grandma sorted out his mum’s things. John wasn’t sure what that meant, but he had a feeling it was bad. Scott had yelled and cried about it, Scott rarely yelled or cried, and now Scott wasn’t talking to anyone not even Virgil or Alan.

John decided to take himself outside. It was getting dark and the stars would be out soon. He sat on a tree stump and looked up, waiting patiently, feeling the wind ruffle his hair.

It wasn’t too long until he realised he was being watched by one of the neighbour’s kids. He decided it was best to try and ignore the kid, seeing as they weren’t on best terms. The kid was a little brat and was always trying to cause trouble whenever they visited.

Then the taunts started. Not so loud at first, but then the kid started yelling them at John, he knew the kid was trying to rile him up, and tried to block him, but the feelings of loosing his mother was still raw, bubbling up in John until he couldn’t block the taunts. Then John realised that the kid was making fun of his mother. And that was it. “Oh, fuck off!” He yelled, realising how lame it sounded and earning himself a snigger from the kid , the kid mimicking him in a whiny voice.

John didn’t know what came over him. He had had enough. He needed to vent. He walked over to the fence separating them.  
“If you don’t shut up right now…” He said quietly.

“You’ll do what?” The kid sneered.

That did it and John snapped, punching the kid clean on the nose, knocking him back with a cry and bloody nose.


End file.
